megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Shingo Sako
Shingo Sako, also known as Six, is a Spookies member from Soul Hackers. Appearances *''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Personality Shingo Sako is curious, easy going, and always true to himself. He can be a bit rash however. He tends to yell at Yu-ichi for acting immature and laments being on "babysitting duty," only to act immature himself. He likes to gloat about being brave and tough, only to get scared easily of demons, and gets defensive when Nemissa calls him out on it. He enjoys watching horror films. Profile Shingo Sako is the youngest member of the Spookies that is also a gun maniac, along with keeping other weapons and armor in his collection. He comments on Hitomi's silver hair after her possession and gives the protagonist armor and weapons from his collection after they learned that Spooky is in danger. Despite acting brave when they arrived at Algon Soft NS, he tends to be scared of monsters easily even when he has yet to meet any, a detail that Nemissa enjoys teasing him over. At the Auto Plant he gets into an argument with Yu-ichi that makes Yu-ichi leave, and eventually decides to leave himself after talking with Nemissa about how he doesn't like the idea of facing monsters. After Yu-ichi is rescued from the Amami Float, he insults and belittles him in anger for his rash decision and throws a fit when the others try to defend him. He then storms off to his home. Hitomi and the protagonist go to Six's home at Spooky's orders, only to find him in a soulless state like Tomoko was earlier while playing Paradigm X. The protagonist finds a younger version of Six in the VR Haunted Mansion and after witnessing three childhood memories within the tour it is revealed that as a child, he pushed his older sister Erika down the stairs as a prank, which accidentally killed her. He still carries deep emotional wounds from this incident. At the tower atop the virtual mansion, Six is trapped in ice by a demon in the guise of Erika, born from his repressed trauma. The protagonist and Nemissa had to banish the apparition to save him. After recovering, Six vows never to forget about his sister. After the Spookies infiltrate Algon Microelectronics and recover documentation on the Krypto Chip, Yu-ichi devises a plan to reveal the Phantom Society's plans to Amami City via AlgonSoft's own airwave. This backfires, for instead Six, Lunch, Yu-ichi and the protagonist becomes labeled as cyberterrorists. Spooky then receives a personal message from Kadokura congratulating him on a job well done and he is labeled a traitor by Lunch and Six after Yu-ichi notes that Spooky was the only member (aside from Hitomi) that wasn't in the broadcast, resulting in Six, Lunch, Yu-ichi and (optionally) the protagonist and Hitomi leaving. Six is later kidnapped by the Phantom Society along with Spooky and Lunch and is locked in the Amami Monolith's R tower where he helps the protagonist find Spooky after they inform him that Yu-ichi was the real traitor and Spooky was innocent. At the end of the game, Six leaves the Spookies because his grandparents might be moving back in with his parents and Six needs to help them run the store. Gallery Trivia *Six is one of the bidders at the Devil Auction in the Devil Survivor games. *His nickname is derived from "six shooter". Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Characters